


The Twice-Born Tale

by KitschStatue



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gender Confusion, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: Twice-Born：梵语的Dvija，意为再生族，他们不只是肉体上出生，还要再经历一次精神上的出生，才算是真正的人。生命是一道自由的窄廊，所有人都要出生两次。
Relationships: Dark Sun Gwyndolin/Lord Gwyn's Firstborn, Flame God Flann/Gwynevere, Gwynevere (Dark Souls)/Original Male Character(s), Gwynevere/Oceiros the Consumed King, Lord Gwyn/Dark Sun Gwyndolin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. The Son Also Rises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章标题来自海明威的太阳照常升起（The Sun Also Rises.）

A

主持了数次传火之后，葛温德林走上台前。

他放弃了神都亚诺尔隆德，在冷冽谷兴建起伊鲁席尔。他的神力在冷冽谷上空形成永恒的弯月。在这里，月亮的光芒让太阳退却。

“我不再是黯影太阳。”他向自己的信者宣布，“在此的是暗月之神葛温德林。”

他向洛斯里克派出使者缔结同盟，又探问远嫁的皇姐是否愿意回来一叙。

使者只带回来洛斯里克王妃的祝福与口信。

暗月教堂露天后院，风雪凛冽，神族不畏严寒，雪片落在葛温德林的眼球上，他甚至不用闭眼。

幽儿希卡问：“姐姐是怎样的人呢？”

葛温德林安静地望着远方隐没在云层中的山巅，选择了典籍中记载的标准回答：“她是丰饶和恩惠的女神。”

B

葛温打算对外公布的只有两个孩子。从一开始，太阳王之下就只有两个名字可以流传后世。

太阳长子勇武，因在战场上斩杀古龙的姿态被称为猎龙战神；阳光公主慈爱，她将治愈奇迹的恩惠分授给各位战士。

而幺子葛温德林被藏匿于神都亚诺尔隆德底层的寝宫，不善魔法的葛温邀请希斯在此布施下幻影长廊，葛温德林自降生起就从未踏出这条长廊一步，一开始是力量不够，后来他甚至主动将魔法加强，以免外人误闯。

葛温与他的长子长女长期在外征战。当他们得胜而归，葛温德林已经不是个小孩子了，神族寿命悠长，幼年期却和人类一样短暂。他克制有礼，性格安静，以至于两个兄姊不知怎么与他相处。

葛温艾薇雅很快发现自己的妹妹几乎什么都不知道。

她对自己的父王有点不满。

_就算葛温德林出生时战事紧张，他也不至于什么知识都不教吧？_

于是葛温艾薇雅经常躲避众人，来到妹妹的寝宫为她讲故事。

第一天她讲的是初火。“最开始的时候，世界本是一片混沌，没有天和地以及空气，到处只有古树和岩石，支配世界的是不朽的古龙。直到一团火出现了，它照亮的地方温暖又光明，它的焰影冰冷而黑暗。冷与热、生与死、光与暗，时间、空间、灵魂，所有的一切开始有了差异和不同……”

葛温德林听的很认真，时不时提问。

她又讲葛温、控制死亡的尼特、掌控火焰的魔女以及白龙希斯组成同盟，战胜古龙后开创了现如今火的时代。

“白龙希斯？他也是龙吗？为什么他不在古龙的阵营呢？”

葛温艾薇雅模糊地解释，这是因为无鳞的古龙无法不朽。她不想给尚且稚弱的妹妹灌输关于白龙背叛同族的内容，赶快转移了话题。“希斯公爵正在亚诺尔隆德兴建一座巨大的书库。你喜欢看书吗？”

她话刚一出口就内疚起来。她走进来之前还暗自告诫自己，不要提到葛温德林的眼睛和腿。

葛温艾薇雅一向有次子该有的聪明和乖觉。

看到哥哥选择接受翁斯坦的战斗指导，她就主动师从父亲的长辈洛伊德学习治愈的奇迹。当葛温告诉她，她有了个名叫葛温德林的妹妹，她表现出快乐和期待，不去问妹妹的母亲是谁；当葛温说这个孩子天生体弱，必须在房间里温养，她也深信不疑。

更何况葛温德林不同于常人的下半身和眼睛也同样佐证了这个说法——她戴着遮住整个眼睛的太阳头冠，走路时数十条攒动的蛇足支撑她行走，坐下的时候它们会乖乖地蜷缩在她的裙子里面。

葛温德林倒是没有发现她的异常，他说自己挺喜欢看书，只是父王留下的书不够，每本他都已经翻过多遍了。

“你的眼睛……？”

“我的眼睛看不见。我用的是眼睛之外的感官来视物。”

“那你能看到我长什么样喽？”

“能看到，但我很难区分人的长相，因为缺少细节。”他解释，“我的眼睛里一切都只有黑白的轮廓。不过看书时倒是很方便，那些密集排列的字母都很显眼。只有当力量在人体内集聚，比如说要攻击的时候，我才能看到肌肉发力或者魔力凝聚在体内时的颜色。”

葛温艾薇雅突然想到希斯公爵，无鳞白龙身型巨大却颇具风度，智慧超群，她小时候不懂事，会喜欢围着公爵烦他，戳他软糯糯的三条尾巴。希斯甚至根本没有眼睛。她好像问了个蠢问题。如果希斯公爵也看不见，那他修建书库、收集那么多书干什么呢？葛温艾薇雅抬手释放了一个阳光疗愈，颇为好奇地问，“那我现在是什么颜色？”

“金红色……皇姐，你是很温暖又美丽的颜色。”

她笑起来，抓住他的手，让他触碰自己的脸。

“以后我每次过来，你都摸一摸我的脸。总有一天你会记住我的模样的。”

葛温德林的手很冰，他被触碰时瑟缩了一下，但没有把手抽回来。他认真地抚摸辨认葛温艾薇雅的面部。

“你没有胡须。”他惊讶道，“我很讨厌胡须。它蹭到我的时候总是又痒又扎。”

“女性都没有胡须，你也不会有的。啊，哥哥也没有。可能他还太年轻了。”

后来的探望里，她又多次提到哥哥。

终于有一次葛温德林问她：“你的哥哥是什么样的人？”

“哥哥他同样继承了父王的阳光，单论武力，他绝不会输给父亲。”

葛温艾薇雅从哥哥光辉的猎龙身姿，讲到他们一起出使戒律之国林德，在那里传下奇迹。

她把兄长的强大视为家族的骄傲，但也同样自矜于自己的不相争。王下四骑士之一的鹰眼戈夫能够用大弓射下古龙，在古龙被杀光后他被赶走了。那她作为战神的兄长在跟随父王征战四方、确立了亚诺尔隆德的统治后又会怎样呢？但她转而又想，自己和哥哥总归是父亲的孩子。

葛温德林又问什么是奇迹。

“奇迹就是众神的命运。对凡人来说它是已经发生过的故事，对我们来说它是先验的现实。父王偶然得知用雷电才能击穿古龙的鳞片，他所创的奇迹就显现了这个将要发生的故事。这个时候的奇迹是他一个人的奇迹，他一个人的命运。”

葛温艾薇雅释放了自己的奇迹，“这个奇迹就是我想要治愈别人的情景时出现的。”

“当父王真的用它杀死了古龙，践行了这个命运，阳光之枪的故事成了真，它就变成了所有人的奇迹，能被进一步传播，教给信仰坚定的士兵和人类。你见过父王的奇迹吗？那是很温暖又强大的奇迹，万发阳光枪一起从天上坠落的时候就像金色的星星瞬间一起掉下来。”

晚上当葛温来到他房间，葛温德林乖巧地仰面倒在床上，任父亲的手指拨开他下身的蛇群，他鬼使神差地去扯自己脖颈上闪光的项圈。

他的手指被电焦了。

这不是个温暖的奇迹，他想，这很痛。

葛温惊讶于一向听话的幺子反抗他，攥着他的手腕，吻他的眼睛，很高兴地说，“这就对了，”他说，“就算丑陋弱小，完全没有胜利的可能，你也应该有勇气。”

葛温德林为这种称赞感到耻辱。就算闭上眼，他依旧能感受到父亲强大的手臂压制着他，滚烫的阴茎伸入他下体的蛇群。在蠕动的蛇体根部，那里有一个能勉强容异物插进去的缝隙。

他专注地看着父亲，透过自己异常的视觉，透过那种刺眼的金色光芒，他看到自己的父亲，伟大的太阳王葛温，给他戴上化生戒指，强迫他以女性身体生活的人，也是他唯一的坚实臂膀，腰部以下的蛇群缠绕着他抽搐颤动，直到最后脱力，抻开伸直，像只被捞上岸的海葵。

而太阳长男的奇迹和葛温并不一样。他来得最少，因为压在他肩上的责任最多。不过他从不谈那些让人脑袋发胀的繁杂事务，讲的多是趣事逸闻。有一次他向葛温德林展示了金石之誓。

葛温德林感觉到力量的增幅。他分辨这个奇迹的来源，“这是一个……属于你们的故事。”

“不只是我们的故事。传说从来不曾结束，”太阳长男微笑：“任何人都可以参与其中。”

葛温德林听到自己心跳的声音。

太阳长子在葛温的统治之下拥有最多的信任和权威。葛温颁布重大条例的时候由他宣读，也只有他有资格对葛温的决定提出修改建议。四骑士之首的翁斯坦是他的老师，军队的三分之一，最精锐的猎龙骑士由他指挥，人类的国家里更是会立起他的祭坛，以太阳为名的战士向他下跪发誓效忠。他回应说自己不需要臣服，只需要他们秉持正义，帮助别人。

葛温德林被这样的兄长所吸引。

深夜，葛温德林赤裸身体，面对镜子摘下化生戒指，他的胸部变得扁平，两根蛇类的半阴茎从群蛇冰冷的身体之中探出来。他看着自己的下半身：这数十条蛇身取代了他的双腿，它们以肌肉的收缩和蠕动来行走，腹部永远沾染灰尘。

他突然肚腹疼痛，弯下腰，痛得在地板上蜷起身体。

他挣扎着用魔力向父亲传话，葛温来得很快，看见自己的小儿子浑身赤裸，捂着肚子，满头冷汗地被自己的蛇缠紧。葛温德林喃喃地说好痛，求父亲救救他。葛温探查一会儿，捡起化生戒指给葛温德林戴上，疼痛减缓，葛温告诉他 _你怀孕了_ 。失去了子宫后它不得不挤在你的肠子缝隙里，所以才会痛。

当夜葛温德林梦见他所想象过的最美丽和悲伤的白色。


	2. Midnight's Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题化用的是拉什迪的午夜之子（Midnight's Children）

A

对神族而言，人类历法起到的作用十分有限。

葛温德林早就不记得前任洛斯里克国王是叫弗兰法兰还是别的什么了。时间是世上最不可抵抗的暴力。它会把人带到你不愿去的地方。

和他不同，幽儿西卡有大把的时间可以慢慢长大。但她成长的速度着实惊人，前些日子她还只到他的膝盖，现在她已经快要到他的腰部了。最近她的烦恼是自己的尾巴上长了白色的绒毛，而哥哥的尾巴却光滑冰凉。

据蓓尔嘉所说，这种不正常的速度是因为每个种族都有自己的使命。古龙存在是为了统治代表“无”的世界，所以它们不朽，而神族的存在就是为了掀起一场改变一切的战争。所以他们的幼年期稍纵即逝，就像一把兵器很快就能出炉投入使用。浇筑、成型、被扔掉，一切就像接踵而至的三拍子。

为什么这里没有太阳呢？幽儿希卡问。

因为月亮同样有它的光芒。葛温德林回答，就像漆黑的夜里，两盏灯拿哪一盏都一样。月亮和太阳一样，拥有它的转动角度、它的光线、它的潮汐和它的投影，有星辰拱卫它。

伊鲁席尔的月亮悬在建筑的浪峰之上。当所有人都睡下，气浪扰乱星辰的轨迹，据说暗月教堂里能听到龙翼的风声。

B

葛温德林第一次听说蓓尔嘉的名字是刚生下了普利希拉时。

普利希拉一生下来就是半龙，拥有毛茸茸的尾巴。

葛温说会把她送到蓓尔嘉那里，葛温德林没有反对，他甚至没有问蓓尔嘉是谁。

——父亲和儿子私通生下的女儿，到底要叫母亲哥哥还是妈妈？

雨水明亮的时候葛温抱着一个女孩离开，回来时又带回另一个女孩，灰发灰眼，安静地沉睡着。他把自己的孩子召集在一起宣布：“她将是我的最后一个女儿。”

他抱着小小的婴儿，三个子女从未在他眼中见过这样的期待和热望。她是我最宝贵的钥匙。葛温说：有了她在，太阳的光辉会无限延长，终结在她手中将失去原本的含义……所以我叫你费莲诺尔！费莲诺尔，你将是太阳的女儿。

葛温亲点阿尔斯特伯爵之女作为费莲诺尔的亲卫，又给她带来一条龙。

长子安慰妹妹，说就连狗都是喜欢窝里最小的那个，葛温艾薇雅偷偷笑了，“你最近好像对父王很不满嘛。”

长子闷闷地回答，战争结束了，四骑士反而减员——而且，他补充，这本不该发生。那时候所有人迎着辉煌冲在前面，不再等候曙光自然的升起，现在太阳永远不会落下了，它反而将人刺伤。

葛温艾薇雅没有说出自己听到的消息：在乌拉席露，人们高唱鹰眼戈夫只是一名普通巨人，以树脂堵死了他头盔上的窥孔，正在修建高塔准备将他囚禁。

她只是说：“你知道没人能让父王改变主意。”

“因为他很强大。人人都怕忤逆他，他也就不觉得有人能忤逆他。我有时候有种感觉，他正在谋划着什么。”

“他必须要谋划。”葛温艾薇雅提醒他，“父王有责任统治这个世界。”

“他不在乎责任。他统治是因为他有这个力量。任何人都不应该因为力量统治……力量会平等地冻结人的灵魂，不管是承受力量的人还是操纵力量的人。力量快要让他迷失了。”

“你同样有力量，但你还是很温暖的。”

“我不确定。我们毕竟都是他的孩子。或许他把疯狂也传给我们了呢……父王今天带回来了一只龙给费莲诺尔玩。那是条货真价实的小古龙。”猎龙无数的太阳长子对此十分笃定。“他为什么要带回一只古龙？我以为所有古龙都消失了。”

这次葛温艾薇雅无法回答他。他们沉默了，葛温艾薇雅的寝殿窗户开着，这已经是深夜了，但是葛温所在之地就连夜晚和星星都要为阳光让路。

他们能看到漫长的运输线，经过船运车载，源源不绝的使团前来谒见阳光之王，金子和财富从全世界被运到这座神都，亚诺尔隆德永恒高悬于人类的国度之上，它纯金的尖顶直插天空，是诸神显露神迹将它抬高。太阳王的统治刚刚稳固，但是星辰已经不会再照耀葛温之子的头顶了。

他们又猜测，根据发色来看，他们两个和葛温德林恐怕是同母而生，拥有深灰色头发的费莲诺尔则是葛温和别人生下的孩子。

“我有时候会想……父王真的爱过谁吗？”葛温艾薇雅说。

“我会想父亲有没有灵魂。”

葛温艾薇雅笑了，“所有人都有灵魂。”她说，“如果你在他面前这么说，恐怕我就得亲眼见证你的灵魂是什么颜色了。”

“但有时候人会弄丢自己的灵魂。”太阳长子说，“人会把它找回来，灵魂会与他协商。那时候他就得神话里的英雄一样，不再有神或人的援助，试图独自面对自己的命运。”

“你不就是神话里的英雄吗？”

太阳长子耸耸肩膀，他突然看到日光下有银白色的光芒照亮了半个天空，魔力凝结的巨响像有巨大的冰陨石在空气里碎裂。是希斯公爵在书库旁边用魔法建造了自己的居所。

“公爵果然是龙，比起宫殿更喜欢筑巢。”

太阳长子看了看冰洞似的透明巢穴，坦诚：“但是感觉住起来真的会很舒服。”

葛温对葛温德林倒是很坦诚，说他的兄姊和妹妹都是他与蓓尔嘉达成交易的结果，但是很可惜，只有费莲诺尔继承了一点蓓尔嘉的力量。

他嘱咐葛温德林试着和蓓尔嘉接触一下，他们的力量比较相似。

葛温德林乖乖点头，他不明白父亲为什么告诉他这种连兄长和姐姐都不知道的秘辛，但是被重视的感觉实在太好了。

“你已经见过你的长兄了。”葛温又问他，“你喜欢他吗？”

葛温德林否认了。“他对我来说太刺眼了。”

“你最好能喜欢他。”葛温说，“他会是你未来的丈夫。”

葛温德林紧闭着嘴不说话。他凝视着虚空，直到鼓足勇气。

葛温问他：“你想问什么？”

葛温德林的勇气霎时被戳破了。

他轻声说：“为什么是我呢？”

“因为这就是你的用处。葛温德林，你是为此出生的。”

“我不明白。”

“万物都有其不可跨越的界限。我们所有人都会死，所有的辉煌终有一日都会结束，就连初火也会熄灭。甚至，现在它已经在减弱了。出生、活着、死去，这是万物必须经历的循环。你觉得是这样吗？太阳总有一天也会变冷吗？”

葛温德林迟疑地点头。他因父亲无从猜测的目的而惶恐。

葛温直接给了他一巴掌。他感觉到父亲掌纹上温暖的汗液。

“软弱！愚蠢！抬起头来，”

葛温扯着他脑后的长发，强迫他直视自己。

“告诉我，为什么要遵守这个规则？战场上当战友力竭，我们绝望吗？还是痛哭？”

“父亲，”葛温德林知道这时候不该反驳。他的脸还是烫的，可能会再挨一下。但他还是说，“我没有上过战场。”

他果然又挨了一巴掌。但还是同一边。现在他的左脸刺痛起来，耳朵里嗡嗡作响，头冠也掉落在地上。

“所以你是个软蛋。”

葛温德林知道父亲从不会打哥哥和姐姐。在长子和长女面前，统御万物的太阳王是冷静而稳定的，会被这么对待的从来只有他。

“听好了。当你的战友无再战之力，我们就赶在敌人之前杀死他，吸收他的灵魂，继续作战！”

“如果初火将熄，那就让它再次燃起！它必须燃起，它一定会无数次的燃起！”

“而你，你身上有古龙和神族的血脉，他们主宰着过去和现在的世界。我的孩子，你是被我选中才诞生的。”

葛温德林低着头，愣愣地盯着自己的腿。他畸形丑恶的腿。

“你是我塑造的黯影太阳，太阳永远的暗面。”葛温的语气轻缓起来，“太阳的光辉可以由太阳的长子继承，但是太阳的黯影永恒不变。当我衰老，你的长兄就会将我杀死，继承我的力量，与你生下新的继承者。”

葛温向他讲述了自己的设想，那是葛温向谁都没有说过的伟大秩序。

“我的后代会永不疲惫，永不衰弱，作为世界上的最强者，和火的时代一起永恒延续。没有任何人可以打败他。我从‘无’中诞生，而他会活到时间的终结。为此，父亲的灵魂和力量要一代代寄托叠加到后裔身上，他们必须永远杀死父亲，与母亲结合。”

葛温德林感觉到一种荒谬和恐惧。他几乎快要喘不过气，不由自主地想象起了和哥哥、和哥哥与自己的孩子、和他们孩子的孩子交媾，他畸形的蛇尾将永远在这个家族的谱系背后显现，就像一堆纠缠不清的绦虫。

“但是……为什么是我呢？”

“因为我选中了你。”葛温的声音很平静：“因为你是个废物。”

葛温德林的第一反应是逃跑。

葛温拽着幺子的蛇尾把他拖回来。

他把自己凿进这具身体里，看着自己的孩子，疼出冷汗的葛温德林，他亲手拣选的、血脉纯正的太阳王永恒的王后，掰开他攥紧的拳头，一根根抻直他的手指，摘下那枚化生戒指。

葛温德林瞬间变成了原本的男性姿态。

他尖叫起来，不知道父亲到底是捅到了哪里，他容纳着父亲阴茎的地方根本不应该存在，葛温滚烫坚硬的生殖器搅动着他的腹腔，撞痛他的内脏，血在他体内积聚，剧痛让葛温德林抽泣哽咽，他对父亲求饶，但葛温不为所动，现在太阳王只想要在幺子身上施以权柄，插入不该插入的地方。

他不停地流泪，葛温毫不留情地扇他的脸，要他坚强，“你是我精心设计的古龙与神的血脉，结果却是成不了龙的蛇。如果只是这样就罢了，你甚至不是真正的女孩。”

葛温德林不停地道歉，对父亲说“对不起”，说自己辜负了他的所有期望，承认自己是他的女儿，是他黯影的太阳，直到被操得说不出话，他突然想。是快乐还是痛苦有什么关系呢？ _就像上次兄长外出征战，回来时他拥抱我，久别重逢，所以他抱得很紧，让我感觉疼痛。_ 这又有什么呢？

他突然呕吐。

葛温说，“你觉得这一切很恶心？”

“不，父王，我觉得我很恶心。”他断断续续地说，脸像是被雨水抽打过。“……但我被您选中了。我真的可以被您选中吗？”

葛温在葛温德林的内脏缝隙里射精，然后拔出来，血和精液一起从穿刺伤般的交媾处涌出。

记住一切，记住今天。葛温说。他把戒指戴回幺子的手指，“如果不能做妻子和母亲，你就什么都不是。”


	3. The Act of Free Choice（上）

初火逐渐衰弱了。据说在焰影摇晃的瞬间，从火中获得淬炼武器知识的冶炼之神心神不稳，失去支撑的身体栽进炉膛，刹那间被焚成飞灰。他一心锻造，炉膛内的灵魂竟形成了几块承载着他全部锻造知识的匣子，仓库中未被处理完毕的石料也因此诞生了不甘死亡的恶魔。葛温下令将这些灵魂碎片送到各地供铁匠学习，自己却留下了其中一块黑色的灵魂碎片。

不久传来消息，葛温曾经的战友“坚石”哈维尔密谋谋反。甚至没有人知道他是什么时候被押解走的。他以坚石般的防御著称，据说他本来擅使巨剑，某一天他斩杀了太多的古龙，坚硬的龙鳞甚至把他的剑身磕断。于是他扔掉剑柄，随手从古龙口中拔下一根龙牙，狂吼着挥舞它砸碎了古龙的头颅。

哈维尔厌恶古龙更厌恶魔法，而集两者为一身的就是白龙希斯。人们私下猜测，除了希斯公爵，还有谁能完成这种构陷呢？

亚诺尔隆德教堂挂起一幅巨大的绘画，一批基亚兰训练而出的守卫者在此守护，就算是葛温的子女都不能靠近它。无人知晓这位四骑士中最神秘的一位是何时为葛温训练出一批刺客大军，这些白衣侍者都和她一样拥有舞蹈般的剑术。

所有从初火中得到力量的人再次齐聚一堂，落座的有获得光之王魂的葛温、获得火焰王魂的伊扎里斯魔女、获得死亡王魂的墓王尼特的使者，议事厅的屏风后躲着被葛温叫来旁听的三个孩子。

施放了静音魔法，葛温德林还是有些忐忑。“皇姐，他们知道我们躲在后面吗？”

“一定知道。”葛温艾薇雅说，“但他们没办法。”

尼特的使者首先向葛温顶礼，表示自己的主人对初火衰微毫无想法，决定不参与讨论。墓王要我转告伟大的太阳王，他说：一切都会归于死亡的沉寂，就算是死亡本身。

老魔女坐在葛温的次席，她充耳不闻，始终在指尖玩一团火焰。

葛温没有生气。“商议是商议不出结果的。我就直接说了——我寻找到了让初火恢复的方法。火将要熄灭的时候，就需要引燃物。我会创造一个新物种，一个能充当柴薪的物种。”

“这不可能。”魔女消散了手中的火焰，“没有任何一个物种能经得住初火的炙烤。而且创造的铁律是子女永远不可能强过母亲。我试图复制古龙，用岩石和火创造了一些物种，但是它们中的大多数甚至学不会火焰魔法，只能退而求次学习咒术。”

“比起添加柴薪，不如再造一个初火！”魔女斩钉截铁，“葛温，我需要大量黑暗灵魂的产物。我们都见识过矮人身上那种无限的可能性。那种可能性能让孩子超越母亲，一定也能让人造的火焰超越它的创造者。”

葛温沉默了一会儿，向她许诺：“在你得出结果之前，环印城不会封闭。”

他说：“而且矮人还有别的用处。”

“你要把他们当柴薪？”魔女嗤之以鼻，“他们弱小又短暂，瞬间就会被烧光。”

“很快就不会了。”葛温说，“我将要诅咒他们。”

隆隆雷声骤起，它从这座神都的中心响起，又从大陆的所有边缘，从一切遥远的蛮荒之地和神的领地传来，广阔曲折，响成一片。气象响应着阳光之王的诅咒，巨大的金色符文阵笼罩了葛温所站立的地方。

“我诅咒所有的矮人后裔。诅咒他们的胸口将会烙下黑暗之环，他们黑暗的温床将被脊椎骨封锁。当初火旺盛，这节脊椎骨将压抑人性，使他们生命短暂；当初火衰微，他们膨胀的人性将从环中流出，直至剩下一具空掉的躯壳。”

“它们将失去记忆、失去感知痛苦的能力，攻击每一个它们看到的可以夺取灵魂和人性的存在，永远去掠夺，永远不知满足。”

“——但他们永远无法死去！”葛温大声喊道，“它们将一次又一次在火与骨中重生。我诅咒它们的骨头永远不会被火燃尽！系火女将看管连系世界的火炉，从此那就是它们永恒的故乡与归宿！直至初火永恒不灭的那天，这一切才会真的结束。”

随着葛温最后一句话落地，风雷终于散去，世界重归平静。

他说：“就算大多数只是微不足道的蚂蚁，在这些不死人里，总有一个人能积攒到足够的灵魂，有资格成为火焰的柴薪。”

片刻的安静后，魔女开口：“精彩。我会让其中一个女儿成为系火女。”

葛温艾薇雅在屏风后几乎不敢重一点呼吸。她感觉这是自己无法触碰的领域。

议事的长桌上，墓王的手下面色阴沉，“尊敬的阳光之王，您这是在剥夺死神的权柄。”

葛温毫不在意，示意他可以告退了，“那就快让尼特亲自来反对。”

墓王的手下没有行礼就先行离席，他刚一离开，布置宴席的侍从鱼贯而入。

“难闻的气味终于走了！魔女，你需要小心。”葛温严肃地说道，“那个力量非常危险。”

“我曾用混沌之火燃尽了世界的茫茫大雾，并焚烧了不朽古龙栖居的世界树根！”魔女大笑，“整个世界，只有我与火焰最为熟悉和亲近。”

葛温也不再劝，只是与她碰杯。“我突然想到，这么多年了，我一直不知道你的名字。”

“名字很重要吗？”她反问，“或许多年后，连你葛温的名字都会被人忘记。但没有人能忘记魔女。未来我将是一个族群，一个形容词，一个以我命名的火焰。我将火焰魔法传给女儿，我的女儿将其改造成咒术又传给人类。火就是半个自己，我和他们并不相识，彼此之间却有火的血缘连系。”

酒从金杯里倒出，身着红袍的歌者拨起竖琴的和弦，侍者在葛温与魔女身后展开金色与红色的王旗，葛温的旗帜是繁复的太阳纹，魔女的旗帜像一个人型置身于燃烧的柴堆。

屏风后的三人知道是该悄悄离开的时候了。他们从宫殿侧门出来，看到亚诺尔隆德永不落下的太阳如正在燃烧，被覆上一层炽红的烟云。

葛温艾薇雅被刚才的景象震慑：“这不是一个诅咒……父王他正在施展一个奇迹。我不知道这将是个怎样的奇迹，这样的事真的可以实现吗？”

“这的确是一个奇迹。一个不可再现的奇迹。”长子分析，“在这个奇迹里，他通过限制现有的事物，让它们发展成了一个死死的闭环。”

葛温艾薇雅问：“到底什么是黑暗灵魂？”

“从初火中诞生的王魂其实有四个。”太阳长子回答她。“最后一个是黑暗之魂。人类得到了它，将它分给所有同伴。古龙战争中他们与神族并肩作战，其中的一些是伟大的战士，展现出了非凡的坚强和勇敢。”

“我开始担心父亲为什么要让我们知道这些。”她说，“这代表在他已经安排好了我们在这个计划里的位置。”

“我不喜欢既定的位置。”太阳长子叹气。“我要去看小龙。你们要一起来吗？”

“不要。它很丑。像只被墨水泼了的结晶蜥蜴。”

长子也不生气，哼着歌走了。

“他是在哼歌吗？”葛温艾薇雅不敢置信，对妹妹说，“他竟然还会哼歌？你说他是去看小龙了，还是去看费莲诺尔？”

提到费莲诺尔两人都不说话了。葛温艾薇雅自小懂事知分寸，早就断了从葛温那里得到优待的幻想，比起女儿其实更像是个好用的下属，现在看到小妹妹极尽骄纵心中自然不平衡，葛温德林是绞尽脑汁不知道说什么，当他想起来怎么表达，葛温艾薇雅早忘掉前一个话题了。

“走，哥哥去看龙，我们就去看妹妹。”

他们到的时候果然看不到太阳长子。侍者说他径直去了费莲诺尔的宠物室。

他这种痴迷葛温艾薇雅从未见过。她不禁想，哥哥不会是想把龙养大再猎掉吧？毕竟现在已经没有古龙了。

费莲诺尔正在呼呼大睡。葛温德林有些嫉妒她能睡得那么香甜，从不担心会被谁扯着尾巴扔到地上，要他注意仪态，藏好畸形的腿。

太阳长子抱着小龙进来，大拇指从背脊捋到它的尾巴根。它蔫巴巴的，长长的尾巴绕着长子的手腕，膜翼搭在猎龙战神的肩上，看到屋子里有这么多人，吓得把脑袋藏在他的颈侧不敢睁眼。

他们没人能叫醒费莲诺尔，这个小妹妹一天内一大半的时间都在睡觉。葛温艾薇雅嘀咕：我小时候也是这样吗？

葛温德林觉得这不太正常，因为他察觉到有巨量的魔力在她体内积聚，魔力的总量几乎要与葛温德林平齐。这在她这个年龄几乎是不可能的。她好像在以沉眠为代价迅速成长。

没过几年，擅长火焰魔法的魔女兴建起巨大的穹窿，在她的设想中更加热烈的火焰会从这里重燃，就像当年世上的第一团火自世界树的树洞里燃起，自己却被不受控制的混沌火焰吞噬，她所统治的地下都市伊扎里斯瞬间倾覆，混沌扭曲的恶魔从其中诞生。

葛温消沉了一段时间。葛温艾薇雅某天下午去找葛温德林，却撞见了父亲和妹妹正在做爱。她没有发出一点声音，也没有告诉任何人，只是从此刻意与葛温德林疏远，父亲对这个妹妹的所有严苛从此也有了别的含义。她不知道有多少人洞悉了此事。或许整个亚诺尔隆德都知道，否则为什么有流言说葛温德林是大王和希斯公爵的子嗣，继承了龙的古怪和放荡，还有人赌咒发誓见过大王和白龙在光天化日之下做爱，或许那是夜里，但又有什么关系，反正凌晨两点亚诺尔隆德的太阳也不会落下；他们就在亚诺尔隆德教堂的屋顶上做那种事。侍者信誓旦旦，白龙的尾巴尖拍打，击碎了一扇玻璃花窗。白龙，黑龙。父亲，哥哥。这种奇诡的对照突然攥紧了葛温艾薇雅的心脏。就像初火诞生前。她想，没有任何人在场，但人人都知道发生了什么事，以后又会发生什么事。


	4. The Act of Free Choice（下）

某个早晨，王下四骑士之一的亚尔特留斯出发至乌拉席露讨伐爆发的深渊。他许久不归，有传言他被深渊俘获，也有人说他和深渊同归于尽。基亚兰消失在另一个同样阳光灿烂的早晨，四骑士之首的狮子骑士翁斯坦为她饯行。他们站在城墙上，看到远处那条黑色古龙把嘴巴埋进番荔枝凉飕飕的白瓤，太阳长子就坐在它旁边，它把所有野花野果都吃了个遍，最后扑进太阳长子的怀中，像摘了马鞍的小马在小溪里打滚。三名银骑士全副武装监视着他们。

基亚兰说既然自己能杀马努斯一次，就可以杀他第二次。

我的朋友，我从未质疑你刺杀矮人王的伟业。翁斯坦有所疑虑：但是，死而复活的马努斯还能被称之为人吗？或许以后人类能够在死亡后再次活下去，但那时候他们将不再是人类了。

寡言的女刺客回答：我不关心人类和明天。雨水从她的没有刻画任何表情的白瓷面具上滚落，她说：我的武器所及之处很短，它只有今天。

当基亚兰的身影彻底消失，太阳长子出现在曾经的老师身边。“在这座王城中我发现一个规律，熟悉的人总是一去不回。”

翁斯坦没有说话。

于是他自问自答：“我甚至不知道这句话指的是戈夫还是哈维尔。”

不久，葛温宣布将小女儿送给了环印城的矮人群王，并约定未来会有一天去接她，要自己剩下的三个儿女在他面前发誓，以后一定要去接妹妹回来。即使费莲诺尔的身份没有被公开，所有人都见过葛温是如何宠爱她，现在将她送走又是如此毫不犹豫。

我不明白。葛温艾薇雅第一次当面质疑他，父亲，她还太小了！

“她不是单独前往。一队守卫会保护她，黑龙也与她作伴。”

太阳长子同样质疑父亲的权威，但他是为了龙，半句没有提到费莲诺尔。他似乎不怎么关心她为什么被送给矮人，只关心黑龙要被送到哪儿，为什么喂养黑龙时不许它食肉，反而强迫它食用深渊的汁液。葛温艾薇雅一边宽慰有哥哥做自己的同盟，又难免为他异常的冷酷心惊。

“我们抚养它长大就是为了这个！”葛温说：“是我们让它活了下来。古龙是失败者。自古以来，败者都要听从胜者的安排。你对那条龙的关注太多了。”

“所有人都要听从您的安排。因为您从未输过。”太阳长子的语气很尖锐，“那您为什么自己不处理深渊呢？”

葛温发怒的时候空气里似乎都带着危险的电荷。葛温艾薇雅脸色苍白，拉着兄长的胳膊求他冷静。

“一直以来该冷静的不是我们，是我们的父亲。”太阳长子指出：“我们的太阳王总是在躲避，总是让别人去牺牲。他永远是下棋的那个人。当小隆德出现深渊，他就用洪水把它整个淹没；当乌拉席露出现深渊，他派骑士镇压；当环印城出现深渊，他就勉为其难饶恕了一只幼年古龙，只为让它永远为自己所用，把深渊全部吃干净。我想知道，我的父亲，如果有一天已经没有人了，当您的最后一枚棋子都因您的短视离去，您还要去牺牲哪个，指挥哪个，让谁死，让谁活呢？”

“你在质疑我吗？一边叫着我父亲？”

“父亲，我这么叫你是因为你让我降生。但是我质疑你，因为你规划的世界是错误的世界。葛温艾薇雅，你一定在想我为什么不关心费莲诺尔。放心吧，她将身在世界上最安全的地方。就算我们全部死去，她也不会有事。父王的爱一向都给得很分明。只要你接受他的统治，他自会决定是否要爱你，要用几分的心力来爱你。”

早晨的太阳蒙着一层冰凉的雾气。葛温德林不知所措，他看着父亲和哥哥争吵，两个太阳，拥有一样的热力和光亮，以等同的愤怒和坚持彼此对抗。他甚至埋怨起哥哥，为什么不听话呢？他会惩罚你的，星辰在天空深处将要走出的每一步都瞒不过他！

“葛温德林。”太阳长子突然叫他的名字。“你可能并不知道，我们的父王想让我和你诞下子嗣。如此还不够，他甚至还想你与我们未来的孩子结合。”

“我的妹妹们，警惕我们的父亲。自始至终，处境最危险的都不是费莲诺尔。”

太阳长子以为他并不知道父亲的谋划。葛温德林突然想让父亲当众问他， _葛温德林，告诉你哥哥，你愿不愿意？_ 这样他就可以立即用他出生以来最大分贝的声音回答：哥哥，我愿意与你诞下子嗣！我愿意全心全意地爱你！爱是一种精神状态，它不是一种方向，所以去爱谁、怎么去爱都没关系！我愿意与我们的孩子交媾，我愿意服从， _你也一起来吧！_ 把自由双手捧着交到父亲手里，这样才能永远幸福快乐！他独自想象着那个瞬间，自己最荣誉的瞬间，那时候哥哥、父亲、姐姐，所有血缘亲人的目光都会集中在他身上——他又想要呕吐。

但是父亲没有问他。他根本不关心葛温德林的意愿，正如他也不关心长子的意愿。

“父亲，你恐惧天理循环，自以为能够阻挡命运的悲剧，却只不过是用自由的悲剧将其取而代之。火出现了就一定会熄灭，就像我们杀死龙，总有一天我们又会信仰龙。您想让火无限延长，这是伟大又光辉的梦想。但我不敢想象，在您伟大的梦想面前，又会有多少人为这种伟大付出代价呢？”

“信仰龙？”葛温像是听到天底下最可笑的笑话，“看看你。一个小丑。你的盔甲是由片片龙鳞所造，肩甲用的是龙保护心脏的最坚硬的那根骨头。为了这对肩甲，你剖开龙腹，对比了数百条龙的肋骨。”

“是的，我杀了不少龙。骑士为了荣誉向它们发起挑战，获得亢奋、荣誉、怨怼和憎恨。那时候世界由古龙统治，我们年轻自由，觉得只要杀光古龙，就能幸福。后来是我们要各司其职，听从你的统治才能幸福。现在没有古龙，没有幸福，甚至没有了‘我们’，我才终于明白，只要你还是我的父亲，我就永远不会自由。”

“太阳的女儿们。”太阳长子看向自己的两个妹妹：“我请求你们和我一起。在他身边不会有好结果。他是太阳，因此必然像大地和天穹从各方面将他身边的一切封锁！”

葛温德林迅速摇头，偷偷用余光去看父亲。葛温没有在看任何人。他已经握住了自己闪烁着雷霆的大剑。

葛温艾薇雅犹豫了一下，同样选择与父亲和妹妹站在一起。

“愚蠢透顶！这个世界建立在树上！所有火的造物也和树相同，越想去往高处，它的根就愈要向下，向泥土——你以为自己已经全部看清我了吗？你认为我玩弄阴谋，一无是处？你根本不明白什么是真正的愿望和代价。太阳的长子，那你就离开吧！”

亚诺尔隆德上空终于显现了积蓄了数十个世纪的风云，隆隆的雷声轰击着人的耳膜。

“一旦走出这扇门，我将不再允许你以太阳为名！你会被遗忘、被驱逐，我不允许你在世上留下任何痕迹，你会作为一个无名之辈，被凡人杀死！没有人会收敛你的尸体，你将暴尸蛮荒之地，和你的龙一起化为灰烬！如果这世上还有龙的话！”

太阳长子说：“那么，父亲，我会就此放下一切，情愿成为古龙的同盟。”

长剑与剑枪相撞，汹涌的气浪让墙垣坍塌，立柱碎裂。两个人都没有后退一步。

随着庄严的吱吱嘎嘎的铰链声，太阳长子从正门离开，那些精美的金枝烛台首次被全部点亮，侍者第一次在亚诺尔隆德做这事，看到原来和在人类的王都甚至任意一个家庭里都一样，一根蜡烛置于另一根蜡烛之前，就总会产生投射在墙上的阴影。绵延的雷声又持续了一会儿，当所有人的鼻尖都嗅到潮湿的气息，神都的第一场雨终于落到地上。


	5. Princess of Sunlight（上）

初火将熄，不死人开始出现。人类的国王用各种方法处决它们，把它们肢解，研究死亡次数对记忆和神智的影响。

后来到处都是这些活尸，没有人再去关心它们是怎么来的。数以万计的不死人和国王的政敌一起，被成批送进修道院。刚开始士兵会给它们扔食物，道道关卡吱吱嘎嘎，盔甲与环链互相碰撞，士兵在骑士的保护下打开天井，扔下去几块黑麦面包。后来没有人再打开那些大门，只要听到一点陌生的脚步声，下面的活尸就人头攒动，像混乱的血肉的海浪。巴勒德尔是第一个沦陷的国家，骑士王伦德尔成为不死人后并未放弃，率举国之力前往诸神之地，试图破除不死人的诅咒，但却像一滴露珠从此融入灰暗的大海里。

葛温艾薇雅被嫁给洛斯里克的国王弗兰。那场面滑稽又可笑，只要见证过的人都不会奇怪为什么这场结婚仪式要秘密举办。弗兰穿上国王威风的盔甲，走路来庄重迟缓，铁靴跟却在地上敲出奇怪的声音，即使算上高耸的焰形王冠，他也堪堪只到葛温艾薇雅的腰部。主持完女儿的婚礼，葛温启程前往初始火炉。要让它燃下去。他对葛温德林强调：要不择手段的让它燃下去。

葛温德林问：那您的另一个计划……怎么办呢？他看向被拆除的太阳长子的雕像。

你还有普利希拉。摘掉戒指，将她娶为王后吧。畸形的蛇和半龙，其实也很般配。

葛温德林如遭雷殛。

这是葛温对他留下的最后一句话。他几乎将漠不关心写在脸上。当他离开，亚诺尔隆德悬挂了数百年的太阳终于下山了。

葛温德林在空荡荡的王城里不知道该做什么。想了想，他先布下一层太阳的幻影。王城很快又和往常一样金光璀璨。他依旧派出人手守护那副大绘画，蓓尔嘉要鸦人替她传话，既然葛温已经要死了，什么时候接出普利希拉。

半龙是禁忌的存在，她应该永远躲藏好，不相信任何人。他说，而且父王不会死。

捷报不断传来，葛温封印了伊扎里斯的混沌入口，打退想要来到地上世界繁衍的混沌恶魔，他战无不胜，阳光之王的威权再一次照亮整个世界，大军甚至收服其中一支恶魔，将它们作为王城的奴仆。这批小恶魔带着葛温的旗帜前往王城谒见，传话说这是大王送给女儿阳光公主的龙。它们一点也不像龙，虽然有尾巴，能飞，还有尖利的四个指爪。

或许葛温只是想到了因龙离去的长子随口一说。葛温德林依旧藏身在最底层的寝宫，他在正殿幻化出姐姐的模样，接受了这份礼物。

最后一名传令的银骑士在阳光公主的幻影前行礼。

大王最后以身投入初火之中。他说，有了这世上最强大的灵魂为柴薪，初火再次熊熊燃烧，直冲天际。大王带去的精锐银骑士在对抗恶魔时被混沌之火熏黑了铠甲，最后又被初火全部烧为了灰烬。他传达完葛温的结局终于力竭倒地，喃喃道：公主殿下，您的头发并非是这种金红色呀……

葛温德林不知道姐姐到底是什么颜色。他只知道父亲再也不会回来了。这两者同样超出了他的理解能力。夜里他梦到自己在被灼烧。

他在心里质疑哥哥：你说父王自私、诡诈，那为什么现在除了他，再没有任何人能办到这种事了呢？

弗兰对葛温之女极其尊敬，因了解到她曾师从白教主神洛伊德，在葛温艾薇雅到来之前，就特意在白教教堂中修建一座雅致的礼拜堂供她随时居住和接受参拜。婚礼上，他们按照传统互相发誓永远爱对方，当夜深人静的时候，弗兰在她耳边说：我不敢爱您。蚂蚁怎么会对人说爱呢？葛温艾薇雅笑了，说那你现在是特殊的蚂蚁了。

但总归还是蚂蚁。弗兰说，不过我们的孩子会继承您的神之血脉。他们会强大又聪慧，担当起看守火焰的职责。

葛温艾薇雅有时候会想，与一个尊敬自己的人结婚还挺好的。她与他生下一个独子，她感觉还没过多长时间，当他们的孩子只是刚刚成年，弗兰就业已老朽。弗兰因看管初始火炉被葛温封为火神，实则空有火神之名，只不过是一个拥有世俗权力的凡人。葛温艾薇雅知道他寿命短暂，因此对父亲的指婚也没有多少抵触。他只会是她漫长生命里的一瞬间，一眨眼。这就是神与人之间相处的逻辑。

她试着用治愈的奇迹治疗他，但是奇迹也不能阻止人的生命自然走向尽头。葛温艾薇雅为人类的短暂悲伤过一段时间。

直到她的儿子对她说：母亲，父亲已到弥留之际，我们该让他见证了。

见证什么？

见证我和您的结合，见证神的血脉存续下来。

葛温艾薇雅毛骨悚然。曾经听过的、葛温要在父亲和妹妹身上实践的计划突然浮上她的脑海。她强行镇定，问她的孩子这是什么意思。

意思是，他说：母亲，您马上会是我的妻子了。

葛温艾薇雅试图冷静下来。她告诉自己，她是葛温的长女，见证了古龙战争。从没有谁可以这样折辱她。

和我去见弗兰。她说，让我们把一切说清楚。

她的孩子点头同意。只是一点必须的安排——他拍一拍手，两队洛斯里克骑士列队进来。葛温艾薇雅擅长治愈的奇迹，但她从小到大几乎从未进行过武力训练，当场用雷枪击杀了一名骑士、又打伤了十几个后，她就被那些骑士摁倒在地。这些骑士把她像牲畜一样绑好、捆牢，放到一块饰有软和天鹅绒布的箱子里抬起来。

她被堵了嘴巴，耳环和断裂的项链珠子掉在地上，呜呜叫着咒骂弗兰，咒骂自己生的这个孩子，直到被拖出来甩到地板上。他的丈夫弗兰就在旁边看着他们。

对不起，葛温艾薇雅，他说，这是必须的牺牲，你要习惯这个，你的寿命比我们所有人都要长……我们所有人都要遵守葛温大王的安排……

葛温艾薇雅呆呆地看着他，这个丑陋萎缩又陌生的老人。她感觉时间根本没过多久，往常这些时间对她而言只不过是一次游历，或者见证了战争中一个重要的战役。她一时搞不清楚，到底是人类的生命跟不上她的生命，还是她的感知跟不上人类的节奏。突然胸前一痛，她的孩子隔着衣服抓住她的胸，拧她的乳头，他说：妈妈，你从未喂养过我。她尖叫起来，想要逃离这个从她体内诞生的怪物，但是数个洛斯里克骑士抓住她的手腕压在头部以上，她的体型比人类要大出不少，那些骑士要三个一起才能摁住她踢蹬的腿。

弗兰突然对其中一个骑士喊道：我允许你按照先前的安排行动！

那个洛斯里克骑士单膝跪下行礼，抽出骑士长剑，添加雷电附魔。兹拉兹拉的电光声里，他从肘关节和膝关节切除了葛温艾薇雅的胳膊和小腿。

葛温艾薇雅因剧痛而痉挛，她发出赫赫的气声，茫然地看到自己断墩墩的大腿和上臂。它们的截面被雷电烫焦，所以没有流血。

从前雷电是她最亲密的伙伴。

她痛得满额冷汗，喃喃地叫哥哥的名字。

在所有洛斯里克骑士的旁观中，她的孩子在父亲的注视下与葛温艾薇雅交媾。比起弗兰，作为半神族的他个头和母亲差不多，脸却更像年轻时的父亲。他没有摘下头盔，仿佛自己要干的是一件完全符合骑士荣誉的事，旁边的洛斯里克骑士同样全副武装，冰冷的手甲掰开葛温艾薇雅的阴唇，在新王的阴茎上倒油，等待他穿刺自己的母亲。

当他的阴茎完全埋进葛温艾薇雅的身体，洛斯里克骑士站得笔直，他们就像是在目睹一场巨人之间的强奸。

弗兰发出满足的叹息。他从未这么占有过太阳的女儿。

新王将肉段似被斩开摊平的葛温艾薇雅抱到床上，她僵硬了：弗兰，她名义上的丈夫就被压在自己背后，她的孩子用从她体内被生出的这具身体强奸她，冲撞中人类脆弱的血肉被狠狠轧平，她听到骨头断裂的声音，弗兰的血液从他正在崩裂破损的皮肤上被压榨出来，她感觉不到身后垂死的呼吸了，现在是一具老人的尸体又湿又扎地糊在她背后。她说不出话了。

妈妈，她听到自己的孩子说：请永恒照耀我们的家族吧。

她哭了起来：我要离开！我是阳光公主！我父亲是太阳王葛温！

妈妈，您说胡说什么？这是亵神的言语。如果是在亚斯特拉，人说了亵神的语言，就要被割掉舌头。他冰凉的手甲塞进葛温艾薇雅的嘴巴，没有了四肢的葛温艾薇雅与他相比要小上一点，他抱着她就像抱着自己尚且不能独立站起来的孩子。连我都知道，阳光公主正端坐在亚诺尔隆德等候不死人英雄呢。

当她终于确认怀孕，定期的奸淫停止，一位骑士用剑豁开她已经长好的肢体末端，对上她的胳膊与腿，然后释放奇迹。那是她教导出去的奇迹。她的伤口瞬间愈合了。葛温艾薇雅抬起头，摸着鼓起的肚子，脑袋里止不住地眩晕。

她又被送回过去的宫殿，那是洛斯里克王妃的宫殿。她要求自己的随身侍女过来见她，新的仆人面露难色，王妃，您说的那位侍女她已经八十多岁了，国王已经允许她回家了。

人类的生命实在是太短暂了。现在已经没有人真正见证过上任国王与王妃的婚礼，也没人知道阳光公主的模样了。他们都以为这位是新国王娶的王妃。

葛温艾薇雅大哭了一场，夜里她正睡着却突然惊醒，迅速使用了奇迹归乡，她哭泣着看到金色的符文以自己为中心扩散成一个熟悉的圆，但是没有任何效果——奇迹判定，她的家从此就在洛斯里克了。


	6. Princess of Sunlight（中）

洛斯里克宫廷内部有风言风语，说王妃虽然慈爱温和，但她是个疯子。

葛温艾薇雅曾数次逃跑。曾有一次她俘虏了当时的洛斯里克国王作为人质，那位国王万分惧怕，吩咐洛斯里克骑士让开一条路，而他的继承人却派出弓箭手将父亲当场格杀。更有一次有林德的修行者前往洛斯里克，为了宣教与修行，他们世代背负有前往外国的使命，不少人更是一去不返。葛温艾薇雅表明身份，希望他能帮助自己逃离。这位修行者在法兰要塞的最后一个营火无数次死亡又重生，直到成为活尸，洛斯里克的大军将他淹没。抵抗下去吧！他说，公主，是您教授了我们 _伟大的抵抗者_ 这个奇迹呀。

葛温传火已过万载，阳光公主的子嗣都是半神，历经几次叛乱和内战，洛斯里克的王冠也传递了数十个头顶。她有一段时间致力于做一个称职的好母亲，寄期望于他们不要伤害自己。但是她越对自己的孩子付出爱，日后和他们结合的时候就会越痛苦。爱她的孩子往往不具有反抗传统的勇气。后来她不对他们投入精力，而他们更加恨她，说她不是一个正常的母亲，是家传的娼妇。

有那么几年，她的两位女儿缔结同盟，一起和她的小儿子对抗。她的长女就像曾经的太阳长子一样强大又坚定，发誓要把洛斯里克和母亲一起拯救。贤者军团的倒戈让她的女儿们兵败，整个王国参与了对公主的轮奸。人们早晨走出房门，晚上回来，他的邻居就问：去干什么啦？干那个。怎么样了？出气多，进气少了，今天王子允许了我们用不死人和狗。一半坚守荣誉的骑士因此叛离，与兵败的幸存者联合，传言他们最后度过了海，那里有位女性的国王与她的王妃共治着名为埃斯洛耶斯的冰雪国度。新国王一辈子都在平叛，今天这里有叛军，明天那里掀起反旗，后天以初代国王弗兰命名的法兰地区也恃军自立，最后一批刺客潜入大书库，将所有贤者在梦中屠杀，从此洛斯里克不再有贤者。

直到战争结束，洛斯里克王妃始终不发一言。她已经学会了某种闭眼闭嘴的智慧，双数的日子属于国王，单数属于王子。当公主们的大军推进到第三道防线，他们两人一起闯进王妃的寝室。这个惯例从此一直维持下来。

某天早上王妃亲眼看到女儿的尸块被长枪挑在空中，后来统计肉量只能拼成一个半，据说是因为其中一位公主在绝望中堕落为吸魂鬼。葛温艾薇雅的眼泪最后一次被唤醒，从此她不再承认从她肚子里钻出来的任何人型是她的孩子，发誓不愿再作为个人生存下去，从此只是个随着身边人疯狂而变化的影子。

为防止王族叛乱，洛斯里克的公主自此只能被冠以王后的圣女之名。好在公主们似乎意识到了在这个国家里得不到王冠，也就甚少进入洛斯里克王妃的肚皮。直到这一代，新的洛斯里克王妃诞下一对双胞胎，男孩名为欧斯罗艾斯，女孩名为葛慈德。

当欧斯罗艾斯即位，仰天巨鸟的王旗飘扬，他裁撤了大圣堂外依照传统秘密布置的洛斯里克骑士。洛斯里克王妃第一次在受孕的时候手脚完好。

妈妈，我想让你好过一点。暗含怨怼出生的子嗣是不祥的。他亲吻自己的母亲，给我讲些故事吧。小时候你常给我们讲的龙的故事。

龙？葛温艾薇雅迟钝地回应：龙是我们的敌人。有那么一场战争，我们赢了。那是伟大的胜利。我们在巨树之下与古龙作战。阳光枪齐发，从此夜里没有星星。它们在白天就能如瀑布般全部落到地上。

是的，龙。欧斯罗艾斯说，美丽的龙……妈妈，您想要看见龙吗？明天您能来看看新修建的龙训练场吗？以后我们与龙就是战友了。以后洛斯里克会有很多很多的龙。我们再也不猎龙了。您也再也不会受到伤害了。我是最爱您的那个孩子呀。

是的。战友。我的哥哥……葛温艾薇雅露出一个梦游般的笑容：他曾经想要成为古龙的同盟。

欧斯罗艾斯教母亲如何重新像人一样活着，就像不厌其烦地教一个孩子。她逐渐会笑了，洛斯里克国王与王妃一起乘坐在巨龙的背上，巨龙拍打翅膀，看到洛斯里克弯曲的国境线变得越来越远，望着远处淹没在云海中的一点金色，葛温艾薇雅突然流泪，她说：那是太阳的国度。

要去看看吗？

葛温艾薇雅拒绝了。阳光下，她第一次发现自己的银发因力量流失已经变成了灰色。

一切浅色最后都会被染成深色。一切被创造出的事物都注定要被打败。当没有任何人诞生的时候，古龙就战无不胜。她想：不抱有任何希望，对一切都不再渴望。这样才能永远幸福。

太阳长子曾经回过一次亚诺尔隆德。他在葛温的空棺前放下了阳光之剑的奇迹，以表示与阳光的决裂。

葛温德林从他背后游过来，轻轻地握住他的手。

忘掉他向你灌输的那些话吧，太阳长子甚至没有回头：那不是你真正的想法。

我明白。他说，但是黯影太阳是太阳的阴影，如果没有太阳，那么阴影还能有什么意义呢？

葛温德林，你真的是这么想的吗？太阳长子用手指捏灭了燃烧的蜡烛。你的生命就只是一个无关紧要的投影？如果桌子上的蜡烛不见了，阴影并不会消失。它只会统治世界。

葛温德林的尾巴有时候不怎么听话，其中一根在葛温德林不知道的时候悄悄从脚腕攀上哥哥的大腿。太阳长子突然一把掐住它。葛温德林吓得退后两步栽倒在地上，他第一次明白走路时踩到衣角摔倒的感觉。

我一直想摸摸看。原来它和我想象的一样冰凉和柔软。

太阳长子的手指很温暖，他们一起坐在父亲空空的金棺前：你是怎么想他的？

想谁？

父亲。

太久没有人和他说起父亲这个词语了。葛温德林突然像过去要被葛温考校一样紧张。他是伟大的太阳王。他打败了古龙，一生完成了无数伟大的壮举。他让火延续了下来。葛温德林好像从父王伟大的功绩中获得了力量，抬起头直视着哥哥：那是我们永远都做不到的事。

你 _到底_ 是怎么想的？

哥哥，你是要引导我对父王说出不敬之语吗？……好吧，我承认他脾气不好。但是他的存在是必须的。

你怎么每次想的还不一样呀？

葛温德林噎住了。

如果是过去，我不会说这些话。在水底寻求空气只会让人更加痛苦。但是，他已经死了。葛温德林。不管他是个怎么样的人。不管他对你、对我，对我们做了什么事，他已经死掉了。

是的。他死掉了。

葛温德林心里空落落的。他再次感觉到，现在真的只剩他一个了。他突然有倾诉的欲望，背后的棺材冰凉冷硬，他的脊背紧靠着贵金属打造的棺木，那是他的依靠，他的痛苦与快乐，他的起点和根源，让他诞生的葛温的空棺。

他怎么就死掉了呢。

葛温德林对此完全没有实感。或许是因为他没有亲眼见到葛温的尸体，这具棺材也是空的。据辅佐传火的世界大蛇弗拉姆特说，葛温至今现在还在被烈火燃烧。他充满敬畏地问：他能烧多少年呢？那头气味糟糕的大蛇弗拉姆特想了想，大概几千年吧。直到他的所有灵魂都烧光，否则这一切不会结束的。

葛温德林不敢想象那是怎样的痛苦。

他喃喃道：我想要他死掉。他说：我想让他去死。我无数次想要他去死。但是，当我知道他消失在冲天的火焰里，要经受那样的折磨……我感到遗憾。

遗憾他死掉了？还是他很痛苦？

葛温德林说了实话：遗憾不是我杀掉了他。

你打算怎么杀他？

葛温德林轻轻摆脱哥哥捏着他尾巴的手。他的蛇尾攀上哥哥的胸膛，绕过他的脖颈，然后收紧。

他说：我想这么杀死他。

太阳长子笑了，说我的妹妹，你今天像突然活过来了一样。这是我最后一次叫你。因为从此以后我与阳光再无关系了。

葛温德林想要告诉他自己不是女性。他想要摘下戒指。他感觉上面似乎还残留着太阳王的热度。他的哥哥有三个妹妹，他们都是阳光的女儿，他只是排行中间的最无关紧要的那个。他努力想要张嘴，可是今天承认想要葛温死掉似乎已经用光了他的所有力气。

你现在还是太阳的黯影吗？

我不知道。葛温德林说，自从父亲死去，你和姐姐离开，一切都变了。我需要一段时间去思考，思考自己的位置，以及自己到底是什么。


End file.
